


One Pass

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has a concern before Shepard goes to the club to try to entice Morinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pass

“Are you worried about me or jealous?” Shepard asks, her back turned to Garrus so he can’t see her small smile.  They’re both slightly insulting possibilities, but also touching ones.

“If I say both, are you going to shoot me?” Garrus asks. 

Shepard turns around, placing her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.  “I’d only shoot you if you were endangering the mission.”

Garrus leans back a little and is very clearly checking out what she looks like all done up.  “Ah.  Then both.”

“I’ve been in dangerous situations before, Garrus.  Usually I drag you along with me, so you know what I can do.  What’s so different now?” Shepard asks, pretty sure she knows.  Now the two of them are… something. 

“Usually you have someone to watch your back,” Garrus says.

“I’m sure Morinth will be watching it.  That’s the plan, at least,” Shepard says dryly.

“ _Shepard_ ,” Garrus protests.  “You’re going to try to seduce a dangerous assassin and get her to take you back her apartment alone.  Plus you’ll be unarmed and wearing that dress instead of your armor.  It doesn’t appear to provide much protection.”

“Yes, I’m aware of the plan; I helped come up with it,” Shepard says.  “And I’m not alone.  Samara will be with me.  From a distance.”

She turns back to the mirror and undoes the bun that keeps her hair up.  Her bright red hair cascades around her shoulders as she shakes it out a little.

“Perhaps someone else should come with you,” Garrus presses.  “You just met Samara.”

“I trust her,” Shepard says.  “And even if you don’t trust her, you trust _me_.”

Garrus sighs.  “Just… be careful.  Don’t take any dumb risks.”

Shepard turns and flashes him a grin.  “I’ll be my regular self.”

Garrus just shakes his head.  “Now, I’m even more worried.”

Shepard decides to toss him a bone, coming to sit on his lap and drape her arms around his neck.  “I’m not dying yet, Garrus.  We’ve gotta stop the Collectors, first.  Can’t die until after that.”

“An excellent point.  That sounds like a plan,” Garrus says, hand resting lightly on her waist. 

“Just because we’re…” Shepard casts around for an appropriate term for their relationship and fails to come up with one.  So she just moves on to the next part of her sentence.  “Doesn’t mean you get to start constantly worrying about me when I’m in danger.  I’m still your commander, and I still have a mission.  If that’s going to be a problem, you should tell me now.”

Garrus’ mandibles twitch a little.  “This is a one time thing, I promise.  Just because you’re on your own and unarmed.”

“Then this one time, I’ll find it sweet instead of insulting.  You get one pass,” Shepard says firmly. 

“Thank you,” Garrus says.  “I know you can take care of yourself.”

Shepard leans forward and presses a kiss to Garrus’ forehead.  His skin is rough, but it still feels good under her lips. 

“Good,” Shepard says.  “Because I really like what we have, Garrus, but not at the cost of our mission.”

“I know what your priorities are, Shepard, and they’re my priorities,” Garrus assures her.  “The mission has to come before any of us.”

Shepard nods and runs her fingers lightly over the scarred part of his face.  “Once it’s over, then there’ll be time for us.  I can take you on a date where neither of us has to kill anyone.”

“Then you had better get going,” Garrus says, letting go of her waist.  “Go, seduce the dangerous serial murderer.”

“If you, uh, wanna wait up here for me to get back, that’d be okay,” Shepard says. 

Considering she’s going to help Samara kill her daughter, she’ll probably want to be alone, but if Garrus is so nervous about this he’s actually coming to her with his concerns about her safety, he’ll probably want to see her.  He’s always so nervous about crossing boundaries or making a misstep because they’re from different species.

“Thank you,” Garrus says. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Shepard says. 

She heads towards the door, ready to go.

“One last thing, Shepard,” Garrus says, making her pause with her hand ready to open the door. “You look particularly beautiful tonight.  Very, uh, smooth and composed.  Nice, supportive waist.  Your hair looks good all… wavy… like that.”

Shepard snorts because Garrus’ compliments are always so… Garrus.  They still make her smile, though, and she turns to toss him a wide smile before leaving to help Samara.


End file.
